A Cure for Boredom is What We Aim For
by Team Erik and Fang
Summary: Aro finds a list on things to do when bored, and it results in pure awesomeness.
1. The List is Found

**I found a list entitled "500 things to do when you're bored", thus came the idea of this fanfic. It shall last a long time, as, trust me, 500 chapters = a long long time. If you don't get Phantom of the Opera, you'll still find this chapter funny, don't worry, this is one of the only times I'll mention POTO.  
**

**And no, this is not an "OMG OOC EMMETCLLENFIC"(I think I killed braincells writing like that), it is a humorous Volturi fanfiction...  
**

**Today: a familiar DVD dubbed in a foreign language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Aro POV**

I was bored. Boredom, you see, can come easy to the immortal vampires once you hit, oh, about the two thousand years mark. So when I got an e-mail from my old friend, Carlisle, I was excited.

It was a chain letter entitled "500 Ways To Get Rid of Boredom". That was strange, Carlisle was normally the serious, non-chain letter type guy.

But, anyways, it was just what the doctor ordered. Full of humorous little ideas, and even some wonderful projects, I just knew I had to try it out.

So, me being the social person I am, I asked if anyone wanted to help me. Most said no, but in the end, I had Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Jane, and Felix helping me out. That was a perfect amount.

"Okay, my friends," I announced. "As you know, I have found a list of great proportions, and we are going to fulfil every last part. So, any ideas on what we should start with?"

"How about number one?" suggested Caius, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Caius, have a good attitude, but great idea. Well, number one reads 'Watch a familiar DVD dubbed in a foreign language'. Any suggestions?"

"Phantom of the Opera," said Jane automatically. We stared at her in shock.

"Ah, Jane," said Felix. "You do realize Phantom of the Opera is a lovey film with sexy mortals... so why do you want to watch it?"

Jane sighed and replied, "Lon Chaney style, you idiots."

"But that cannot be dubbed," Marcus reminded her softly. "Lon Chaney is silent, after all."

Marcus hadn't spoken much after Didyme died(a couple centuries ago), so it was intriguing he knew this.

"Then, it's settled. Gerard Butler style it is, in French, perhaps," announced Heidi, and I noted a hint of glee in her voice. Could it be she perhaps liked this man named "Gerard Butler", whoever that is.

But it was settled, as Heidi had put it. Though Caius and Felix protested, Jane's powers triumphed their whines, and we sat down in the television room to watch this movie(just because we're older vampires does not mean we're not high-tech).

It started with really eerie music, soft and slow, with a candle.

"Is the movie about a candle?" asked Felix. "A talking candle named Phillip?"

Heidi shushed him, and, as Felix and Heidi were now in the early stages of dating, he shut up. Next, they were at an auction. How dull. The guys were saying stuff in French that basically meant, "Hey, we're selling stuff from your past, Raoul and Meg. Gonna buy it?"

Then, suddenly, the creepy chandelier rose up, there was color everywhere, and there was blaring music. I saw Caius jump slightly in surprised, and I snickered.

"Shut up," he hissed in embarrassment. If only vampires could blush...

Then, it showed... bellydancers? No, ballet girls. Eww, those are so immodest outfits. Luckily, none of us were pervs or us guys'd probably be drooling.

The rest was boring, blah blah blah, until finally, that one girl, Christine, started singing a song I think was called Think of Me.

"Is this all just an opera?" moaned Caius in despair.

Marcus, for once, sighed and rolled his eyes while sarcastically saying, "No, obviously the Phantom of the _Opera_ has no opera in it, they just named it that for fun."

That so shut him up it was almost glorious. Then, this... was it a girl or a boy...anyways, it started singing about how it knew Christine from when they were kids.

"Isn't Raoul romantic?" gushed Heidi.

"You mean that's a male?!" gasped Felix, which sent Jane and I into a fit of laughter.

Next, this really loud singer with a mask seducted Christine into his boat-lair-thingy, then he freaked her out with a dolly. Weirdo, if you ask me. Who does that?

"YAY 'TIS ERIK!!!" said Jane as we all stared at her in shock... for the second time that hour.

"I've had enough, thanks, I'm leaving this crap," said Caius, storming off to do Caius-like things, whatever it is Caius' do.

About at a part where Raoul and Christine were dancing while a whole bunch of psychopathic dancers were singing about costumes and stuff like that, Marcus and Felix left as well, leaving me and the girls.

In this song called Point of No Return, I got so sleepy. Everything was getting kind of hazy, and my chair was so comfy and... suddenly I was knockd out.

---

When I woke up, I was in a... seashell of some sort? Weird... I don't normally sleep in a seashell.

Then again, I don't normally sleep at all, so perhaps I normally do sleep in seashells.

But, back to my perplex ion. I was in a cave-type thing, exactly like the one in The Phantom of the Opera. In fact, he was strangling that Raoul guy next to the gates.

Cool.

"Hey, just coming to say you're doin' a great job on killing him," I encouraged as I ran up to them. Erik turned around and Raoul just kinda turned purple.

"Hello, dear Christine," said Erik... lovingly. I giggled in happiness until I realized he had called me Christine.

I looked down and sure enough I was wearing a Christine-ish dress. So apparently I was a girl. My mother was wrong, my wife was wrong, and even I had been wrong about my gender all along.

Wicked.

"Christine, are you okay?"

Just as I was about to respond to Erik, I heard someone calling, " Aro!" as I was sucked back into reality.

--

In reality, I was in my bedroom, surrounded by the people I loved.

Okay, really I was surrounded by Sulplicia, Caius, and Alec.

"Oh, I had the strangest dream," I moaned. "Caius, you were there. And you, Alec. And even you, dearest Sulplicia."

"Really?" asked Alec in amusmement.

"Nah,I'm just messing with you. Anyways, interesting I had a dream, I thought that wasn't possible."

Well, apparently it was, for I did have a glorious dream(shame it wasn't real).

I guess you learn something new every day.


	2. Stephen King and the Sparkle Attack

**This chapter: Steven King.**

Caius POV

Yes, once again, Aro had rounded me up into one of his results of boredom, which was a list on really brain-dead things to do this time.

Somebody help me.

So, the next meeting of our 'club'(which later we decided to name A Cure for Boredom is What We Aim For) was in order.

"So, my friends," sighed Aro in his sing-songy voice, "This week's list number is number two, Scare Stephen King. This will be hard, but I think we can achive it, right? After all, we're vampires."

Aro could be childish at times, but really, scare Stephen King, a human? Sure, I get he's a horror writer, but really... Ar's right, we're vampires, we could kill him. Pointless, pointless, pointless....

Oh, gosh, I sound emo. Like Marcus, but angsty instead of miserable.

But, anyways, we took a plane to a hotel Stephen King was staying at for the night later that day(no we're not stalking him... or are we?).

The plane ride was pure heck. We each had to have a partner we had to stick with(Aro being stupid, I suppose), but I got stuck with Marcus.I mean, maybe someone I could converse with, but Marcus mainly sat there looking bored, watching a romance movie... he really needs a life.

But, after seventeen or eighteen hours, we landed at the city close to his hotel, stole a Honda Pilot(I'd bet we looked like soccer moms), and drove all the way to the hotel fifteen miles away. Aro simply had to touch an employee's hand to figure out where Mr King was staying, but he decided to overdo it and hug him.

"Aro," said Marcus in monotone. "Stop freaking out the human and let's get this over with, if you please."

Aro said goodbye to his human friend as we rushed up to the hotel room. We broke the door down(or rather, Felix broke the door down)

"We're he-ere," said Jane, slightly imitating that girl from that one horror movie. Yeah, that one.

Stephen King turned around with a bored expression.

"Meh," he said. "Is that the best you've got?"

"We're vampires," hissed Felix.

"So? I've seen worse."

Man, he was a tough guy to scare.

"We have red eyes," sad Heidi.

"Contacts. Do you really think I was born yesterday?"

"Maybe," said Aro stupidly.

"That was a trick question. Now, leave, you 'vampires'."

"Wait," I said, thinking of the perfect idea. "I think I know what will freak you out."

"Oh, really?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said, then paused for effect."We...sparkle."

He started screaming in fear.

"SPARKLING VAMPIRES?! OH THE HUMANITY!!!!"

He fell to te ground and started twitching for a long time until, after a few minutes, he stopped.

"I think we killed him," Aro whispered.

"No friggin' duh," said Felix and rolled his eyes. Then the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"It's the cops," said Heidi. "Let's get outta here!"

So we ran back to the airport, were stowaways in a plane, until, a day later, we arrived back in Volterra.

And you guys probably thought we Volturi were all strict and perfect all the time, didn't you?


	3. The Romanians are Not Amused

**Today they wee going to do number three, visit a friend or loved one. And no, it is not Carlisle.**

**And the muffins thing, though not a non-understandable one, is an inside joke that basically my friends and I use for book characters that act stupidly.  
**

Marcus POV

On the next meeting for A Cure for Boredom is What We Aim for, there were three members added at the last minute. I wondered vaguely why they wanted to come, but did it matter, really?

"Okay, I'd like you to welcome Alec, Santiago, and Gianna to our awesome club," said Aro, as Gianna blushed, and Alec looked as if he wanted to hurt Aro, much like Caius usually does. And Santiago just looked at everyone like he was the best person in the world.

Everyone muttered stuff like "Hi", except for a few, who sweared, but that's of unimportance.

"Okay, on our last meeting of A Cure for Boredom is What we Aim For, we scared a novelist, correct?"-he didn't wait for an answer-"So this week, we are gonna do number three, visit a friend or a loved one. So we're gonna visit my best friend in the whole world."

"Let me guess: Carlisle?" joked Felix.

"No, no, I mean my other friends: Vladimir and Stefan, the Romanians."

Most people gave a gasp of surprise, or hissed, or said, "ARO WHAT THE HECK?!"

Me? I just sat there looking bored, as usual.

"May I ask how the HECK those blasted Romanians are your friends, Aro?" said Caius, who looked like he wanted to say something worse than "heck".

"But that's the point, my dear friend," explained Aro. "We are to make friends with them, and then they'll stop attacking us, then, when they least expect it, we kill them!"

"Wow, did you just say something smart for once?" asked Heidi an awe.

"MUFFINS!!!"

"Nope, he isn't," I confirmed quietly. "And can we please move on to the visit of the Romanians, so as to get it over with? In the evening, I'm holding a seance for Didyme..."

Everyone gaped at me as if I were psycho for seven minutes, five seconds, and twenty seven miliseconds(oh, yeah, I counted).

Then, finally, Santiago said, "Dude, you're messed up."

Yes, I guess I am.

---

STEFAN POV

"Oh, Vladimir," I called. "You know the 'Killing Volturi Members for Dummies' one-of-a-kind book I got?"

"Yes?" said Vladimir from the other room.

"I... accidentally burned it."

"Oh my HECK, Vladimir, how stupid are-"

_DING-DONG!_

The doorbell rang. How unusual, we rarely got visitors. Scratch that. We've never gotten visitors in our life. So, very, very strange/

"I'll get it!" I called as I raced to open the door. It was...

Oh, gosh, it was the Volturi. Italian scum.

"Vladimir," I said, trying to stay calm. "We have unwanted visitors."

"Hello, my dear friend, Stefan!" cried Aro in delight. "How are things."

"You ruined our empire, how do you think things are?!" said Vladimir in rage, now standing next to me.

"Touchy, touchy," sighed Caius. "Anyways... Aro, do I have to say it?"

"Of course, Caius, it's only natural."

Caius sighed dramatically.

"We, the members of A Cure for Boredom is What We Aim For, have come to visit you, our wonderful, magical, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious friends, Vladimir and Stefan," grumbled Caius.

"You're unwelcome," I growled. "Leave or be killed."

The big, burly one named Felix started laughing.

"You think you could take us?" he scoffed. "It's nine against two, idiots."

He had a point. We were outnumbered.

"Fine," I said, giving up and ignoring the look from Vladimir. "For just a couple minutes, then you leave before we kick your Italian butts to the Cullens."

They strode in and admired our house. or at least, Aro did. The rest sort of unwillingly and slowly walked in, as if they were uncomfortable in Vladimir and my home.

"You did remodeling," noted Aro.

"Obviously. Just because we're older vampires than even you, Aro, doesn't mean we're against technology," said Vladimir coldly.

"Of course, Vlad, didn't mean to offend."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Vlad," he growled.

"Oh, that's right!" cried Aro as he remembered something. "Your ex-girlfriend used to call you Vlad the Impaler before she left you, silly me, I forgot! Do you still prefer Dracula?"

Caius, Alec, and Jane at least tried to hld back their laughter, but the rest burst out into fits of hysterical giggling that could not be stopped.

That was taking it too far. Vladimir was sensitive of people calling him Vlad. I should know, as I am his brother.

"Out," I commanded in my fiercest voice. Aro seemed to finally take a hint.

"Okay, okay, let's go. See you later, my good friends!" sighed Aro as he and the idiotic Volturi finally left.

"We're going to move again?" I said.

"Definitely. Perhaps next to-"

"The Cullens, since they wouldn't dare go there for a long time?"

"Exactly," he said as we made plans to hide from the Volturi once again.


	4. Karaoke Competition Gone Bad

**This chapter is number four, have a karaoke party... this shall be fun ;) And no worries, I'll not often insert myself into the story, and I only did this time vaguely.  
**

Felix POV

It's the little things in life that you appreciate. Like awesome dates, the fact that I'm sexy and I know it, and, of course, the best club in the world, A Cure for Boredom is What We Aim For. Emphasis on the last thing.

Because, this meeting, we're doing a karaoke party! I'm so happy, I love karaoke! We let all of the people in our Volturi family(meaning the ancients and the guard) join in.

"So," said Aro joyously. "I've invited three Cullens to be judges for our wonderful party: Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie."

We all groaned in unison(because we're THAT awesome and we plan these things out). Rosalie and Emmett? Ick, a dumb blond with... well, someone like me... and Carlisle... everyone used to suspect Aro was gay with Carlisle until they married girls.

"So, who's first?" asked Santiago, puffing up his chest as if to say "MEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Marcus," said Aro, ignoring Santiago's show-offyiness. So, Marcus trudged onto the stage while our technical producer, Team Erik and Fang, fiddled with the CD player until finally, a song filled the air.

_  
"Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen_

_Let her flesh not be torn  
let her blood leave no stain  
though they beat her  
let her feel no pain  
let her bones never break  
and however they try  
to destroy him  
let her never die  
let her never die_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...uhhh_

_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Didyme, where are you  
Already dead or bleeding  
one more disaster I can add to my generous supply_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
no act of charity goes unresented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
that's my new creed  
my road of good intentions  
lead where such roads always lead  
no good deed  
goes unpunished_

_Aro  
Dr Carlisle  
Didyme  
DIDYME!!!_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good  
or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye  
if that's all good deeds are  
maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
all helpful urges should be circumvented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
sure I ment well  
well look at what well ment did  
all right enough so be it  
so be it then  
let all Volterra be agreed  
i'm wicked through and through  
since i can not succeed, Didyme, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
will I attempt to do  
again  
ever again  
no good deed  
will I do  
again!"_

The Cullen judges whispered for a moment before each of them held up a board with a number and a little note:  
Carlisle-7.1, and thanks for mentioning my name.  
Emmett: 10, dude, you rocked, I love that musical!  
Rosalie: 5, and I would have given you zero if it weren't for Emmett.

So, as you can see, Rosalie continues to be a blonde.

"So next, us ancients with... wives will do duets," said Aro carefully, and glancing at Marcus's dead face, "Starting with Sulplicia and I."

So they both got up to the stage and soon a really fast tune started playing.

_"Both:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_Sulplicia: Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody know me, Right from near to far._

_Sulplicia: I got a plane  
Aro: Got a plane!  
Sulplicia:I love the fame  
Aro: I love the fame!  
Sulplicia: You know my name  
Aro: You know my name!  
Both: And I just want you to know..._

_Both:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_Aro: I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love Sulplicia, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are._

_Aro: I got a plane  
Sulplicia: I've got a plane  
Aro:I love the fame  
Sulplicia: I love the fame  
Aro: You know my name  
Sulplicia: You know my name  
Both: And I just want you to know..._

_Both:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_Sulplicia: I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!_

_Aro: I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die._

_Both:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!"_

Cullen's Signs:  
Carlisle- Not so romantic, but I'mm give you a 5 for trying.  
Emmett: Wonderful! 10!  
Rosalie: .00000001 because you were so off key, both of you.

And then it was Caius and Athenadora, the most weird couple of the year.

_"__Caius:  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._

_Athenadora:  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_Caius:  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

_Athenadora:  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

_Caius:  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Athena,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_Athenadora:  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._

_Both:  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._

_Athenadora:  
Say you love me . . ._

_Caius:  
You know I do . . ._

_BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."_

They paused to kiss passionately as if they were both highschoolers. Eww.

_"Both: Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ."_

I am so gonna call them Raoul and Christine for the rest of eternity. I wonder who should be Erik...

Next was... me. Lucky me, I got to be second! I'm #4! I'm #4!

...

That sounded a lot cooler in my head.

But anyways, my chosen song started, and so I sang:

_"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said......  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said...._

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that baby spell on me, ooh!"_

Nothing like David Bowie to win a Karaoke contest.

The Cullens scores were:  
Carlisle-6, and interesting song choice.  
Emmet-9.5, almost a ten if you didn't get that last note wrong, but otherwise lovely!  
Rosalie: 0, I hate that movie

Darn you, Rosalie! Darn you to Hel-SINKI FINLAND!

What? we were trying not to swear as often.

So, then, finally, Santiago got his wish and it was his turn.

_"Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

_oooh...You set my soul alight  
oooh...You set my soul alight_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

_oooh...You set my soul alight  
oooh...You set my soul alight_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
ohhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole"_

He stopped and bowed. No one clapped. You could hear crickets chirping in the background.

Not even the judges commented. Sad.

In fact, the only weird thing was that song was so familiar it was scary... huh...

So next was Demitri, who, with a stormy look, started his song.

_"I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing  
Athena..."_  
He paused, as if crying. Everyone's face so far was like this: O_o, especially Athenadora... well, except for Caius, his face was more like this: :(. but at least I now know who Erik should be.  
_"You will curse the day you did not do  
all that Demitri asked of YOUUUUUUUU!"_

The Cullens(and Santiago) left screaming, while Caius started beating up Demitri.

Aro looked frantically scared as he said, "Okay, that concludes the karaoke competition, as you can see. Sorry for those who didn't get to sing, just live with it."

**Who sang what(And if you comment that these are sucky songs, just want you to know I love these songs to death):**

**Marcus-No Good Deed-Wicked(with a little tweaked lyrics)**

**Felix: Magic Dance-David Bowie**

**Santiago-Supermassive Blackhole-Muse( ;) )**

**Demitri: All I Ask of you(Reprise)-Phantom of the Opera  
**

**Aro and Sulplicia-Superstar-Toybox**

**Caius and Athenadora-All I Ask of You-Phantom of the Opera(one of my favorite songs ever despite the fact it's Raoul/Christine)**


	5. Chapter 5

Story is passed on to the author L'OperaGhost.


End file.
